This invention relates to an electronic synchronization interface circuit, and in particular to an electronic interface circuit which enables the computer and video images to readily be displayed simultaneously on a monitor.
In the past it has been necessary for synchronization of the incoming signal to modify the computer system in order to adjust the differences in the clock systems of independent signals. The Baer U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,407 is of interest in this respect. It should be noted that this patent deals with an overlay and accomplishes synchronization of the signals by substituting for the computer clock, the control clock of the Baer system. This arrangement has a distinct drawback of requiring extensive circuit revision of the computer system and use of extensive circuitry to bring about the desired synchronization between the different types of signals.
The Baer circuit is complex, and also does not meet the requirement of a simple direct plug-in system which will adequately make the sync conversion without disrupting the actual computer system itself. With the extensive use of different types of equipment for feed-in to a common monitor, there is an increasing demand for a readily usable system which is inexpensive, is adaptable to different types of inputs, can be mass marketed, and does not require extensive modification of equipment.